Story of Evil Goku
(He re-created the whole thing, so it belongs to him in a right way) Evil Goku is a saiyan and the evil counterpart of Goku. STORY Description Evil Goku is a person that describes dragon ball super as being a evil saiyan and prideful as any other dragon ball character. In that, Son Goku didn't fall of the mountain. Before, Son Goku tried to escape from Grandpa Gohan, but he fall of the mountain and suffered a head injury, after that he became good. But fanstory and most acceptable real story describes the start of Goku didn't fall and didn't suffer from injury, so he is been left as evil person. In that sentence, on the full moon he killed his Grandpa Gohan and after 10 years, he never met anyone and never befriended with someone. When he became a teenager, he started to kill everyone in the world. Aftermath, Raditz came to Earth. Raditz started to train Goku techniques and he became stronger. After 18 years, the planet Earth was completely controlled by these two. Then Nappa and Vegeta went to Earth to pick up Goku and Raditz. With the spaceship, they came back to frieza. Frieza sent them to destroy more planets. The Namek Planet Dragon Balls and The Heartless 4 After years and years Nappa, Goku, Vegeta and Raditz took over many planets, that even people started to call them Heartless 4. However, they accepted this name and became famous. After the group reached a new planet, they started to take it over. The planet had green water and green populace. The Saiyans didn't know anything about so called Dragon Balls. They started to kill all the people in the planet, but during it, they saw a Orange Ball in Namekian's hand. The group asked about it, the namekian told to them; We will not say that to you!. Goku told If you don't, I'm going to kill all of you including your children. Of huge anxiety, one namekian child told to them: They will grant your wish, if you collect 7 of themmm!. After that, Goku and others killed them all and started to search for Dragon Balls. 3 days passed after they found all the Dragon Balls. However, they didn't know how to call the Dragon. So they started to search any alive Namekian on the planet. It didn't take a day to them to find one namekian. After they found a Namekian, they started to torture him. However, the Namekian gave up and told the secret how to summon the dragon. The group left the Namekian die painfully. They summoned the Dragon, and discussed what they should ask. However, they all wanted to become immortal. The dragon could only grant 3 wishes, but there were 4 of them. Goku, Vegeta and Nappa suddenly killed Raditz and they 3 became immortal. Dodoria and Zarbon vs The Immortal 3 Just after they became immortal, the first thing they wanted to do is to kill frieza. Immortality gave them ability to survive everything (in open space, big explosions etc.). They entered their own spaceship (the spaceship they used to go to other planets) and flew away in the direction of frieza's spaceship. The travel took 1 week. During the week, they already planed how to kill frieza. Even if we are immortal, Frieza is still stronger by the power level, the only way we can do is to make him tired - Vegeta. Short after they were near the spaceship, they entered it and killed all the guards. At the end of the spaceship, they met Dodoria and Zarbon. Vegeta said Hi, Dodoria and Zarbon, we are now very happy as we became immortal, now you can't run anymore muhahahah. Dodoria and Zarbon laughed and didn't believe that they became immortal, so they attacked them 3 but no matter how many they tried they couldn't kill them. Vegeta and others, by trying to prove that they are immortal, flied to open space. Dodoria and Zarbon were schocked and tried to contact Frieza. However, it didn't take long to kill them both. Frieza vs The Immortal 3 After Dodoria and Zarbon being killed, Goku, Nappa and Vegeta have already found the location of Frieza in the end of the spaceship. Frieza didn't know that they were immortal. Frieza laughed but angry told to them :You killed my elite warriors, impressive, the time has come that I will kill all of you 3 right now as I did to all almost all the saiyans of Vegeta planet and Vegeta himself. Goku was shocked and didn't think that Frieza destroyed the planet, however Nappa and Vegeta already knew it. After Frieza told it to them, they suddenly attacked Frieza. Frieza gave a strong punch to Goku. Frieza's thoughts were already, that Goku died, but however he was schocked that he didn't die. Nappa and Vegeta laughed and told to Frieza Frieza, didn't you always wanted to become immortal, like we are now? MUHAHAHAHHAAH. Frieza was shocked and angry because they became immortal before him. But, Frieza laughed at the same time and told to them It really doesn't matter if you became immortal, your power levels are still the same. Vegeta told to him Yes, but we can make you tired and attack you everyday and you will give up. Short after that, The Immortal 3 attacked Frieza and tried to make him tired. But, there was no luck to do so, because Frieza was too strong and didn't get tired. Suddenly, Frieza transformed to his second form, then suddenly to third and lastly to fourth. No luck was fighting Frieza to Goku and others, because in fact that Frieza was really strong. They fought in space, planets and anywhere else. When they already understood that there will be no luck of killing Frieza, they came back and trained to get stronger. They left Frieza alone and said We will back in a few years, then we will kill you. However, Frieza was already with the idea to make them mortal again using Dragon Balls again. Frieza's plan After 2 years, Frieza's wishes were already granted. One of them were to make Goku, Nappa and Vegeta mortal again and make himself immortal. In time of training, Goku and others didn't even realize that they became mortal again. They 3 wanted to find Frieza and kill him, because they thought they became stronger than him. However, Frieza already found them first. After they saw Frieza in their training place, the group laughed at Frieza and told Frieza, you came to your death first, hahahaha. Frieza laughed with an evil laugh and asked them to attack him. Goku, Nappa and Vegeta attacked Frieza and understood that something is wrong, because Frieza couldn't die of anything. Frieza transformed to his 4th form without transforming to other forms and easily killed Nappa while breaking his neck with just one hit with his leg. Vegeta and Goku were shocked to see that Nappa is dead, because they still thought that they were immortal. Goku and Vegeta already get that they were mortal again. However, they still tried to kill Frieza, without any luck Vegeta and Goku wanted to fly away, but Frieza destroyed their spaceship. Frieza attacked Goku and Vegeta. Then, Frieza used his Death Beam and almost killed Vegeta. Vegeta fell down. Vegeta told to Goku that he should somehow try to kill Frieza and to revenge kill frieza, because of the fact that Frieza destroyed Vegeta planet. Goku laughed at Vegeta and finished him himself. The End (Goku vs Immortal Frieza) Just after the death of Vegeta, Frieza and Goku started to fight, however Goku couldn't do anything against Frieza's power. Just after that, Frieza started to hit Goku in many ways. Goku tried to escape from the battlefield. Frieza searched him and found him just in few minutes. Frieza tortured Goku in many ways, drowning, multiple hits in the back, stomach, head. Frieza told It's really boring, all of you were just insects, now as I'm immortal and strong, there are no chances to kill me nor hit me. Goku was scared so much, that he even started to cry. Goku was so beaten up, that he couldn't even stand. Frieza easily finished Goku with Death Beam in the hearth while he was on the ground. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 5